borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man Who Would Be Jack/Transcript
Roland: To be honest, I've got no idea how to get past a door that'll only open for Jack. Angel: Sorry to interrupt, but we've little time. Get to the city of Opportunity. Angel: To breach the final door to my chambers, you'll need to be Jack -- that means passing a bio-scan and speaking a password in his voice. If you can kill one of Jack's body doubles in Opportunity, I can get you through that door. Roland: Much as I hate tellin' you to listen to her, Angel's the best lead we got. You already know not to trust her, but... be careful. (Mission objectives update: Go to Opportunity) (Vault Hunter arrives to Opportunity.) Angel: To breach the final door to my chambers, you'll need to be Jack -- that means passing a bio-scan and speaking a password in his voice. If you can kill one of Jack's body doubles in Opportunity, I can get you through that door. (Mission objectives update: Kill Jack's double) (Vault Hunter fights his way to the Opportunity Square where he finds and engages Jack's body double.) Angel: That's one of the body doubles Jack uses to confuse assassins, and impress his underlings. (Vault Hunter kills the body double.) Angel: Grab the pocketwatch device he dropped. It echoes his bio-signature to every machine in the immediate area, so his doubles can do all of his hand-kissing and baby-shaking for him. (Mission objectives update: Pick up double's pocketwatch) (Vault Hunter grabs the pocketwatch.) Angel: That pocketwatch also records audio -- Jack loved to listen to the praise of his underlings. We need to create a voice modulator so you can speak in Jack's voice. Get to an info kiosk. (Mission objectives update: Use info kiosk) (After clearing the area of all enemies, Vault Hunter activates the nearest info kiosk.) Hyperion Info Kiosk: Did you know that some people on this planet still believe in silly superstitions like angels, demons, and ancient alien warriors? We like to call them bandits. Angel: Yes! This is going to work -- if I get a few more samples of Jack's voice, I can make a voice modulator for you. You need to get more voice samples from the other info kiosks. (Mission objectives update: Get more voice samples 0/4) (Vault Hunter heads over to the Residential Quarter, eliminates all opposition, and activates the second info kiosk.) Hyperion Info Kiosk: Did you know you're staring at the future site of the Opportunity pleasure palace? That's right -- for a thousand bucks, you'll be able to spend an hour with a life-sized likeness of me. Angel: I almost have what I need -- just activate a few more kiosks. (Vault Hunter heads over to the Waterfront District, eliminates all opposition, and activates the third info kiosk.) Hyperion Info Kiosk: Hey, kids! Did you know your chances of being disemboweled increase by eighty thousand percent upon leaving Opportunity? It's a scientific fact. (Vault Hunter heads over to the Hyperion Office Complex, eliminates all opposition, and activates the fourth info kiosk.) Hyperion Info Kiosk: Hey, kids! Did you know what your mommies and daddies gave up so your family could live in Opportunity? Literally nothing! Your family is paid to be here -- I'm the one who feeds and protects everyone. Remember: we should all love our parents, but love me more. (Vault Hunter heads over to, eliminates all opposition, and activates the fifth info kiosk.) Hyperion Info Kiosk: Did you know littering in Opportunity is punishable by death? If not, you also oughtta know complaining about Opportunity's laws is considered verbal littering. (Mission objectives update: Upload samples to Angel) (Vault Hunter arrives to the location marked on his map.) Angel: Attach the pocketwatch, quickly. (If the Vault Hunter takes his time to do as told ...) Angel: Or, you know, slowly. (Vault Hunter attaches the pocketwatch to the console.) Angel: I see the files. Angel: All done. Now grab the voice modulator. (Mission objectives update: Retrieve voice modulator) (Vault Hunter picks up the voice modulator.) Angel: Great! Now, unfortunately, you will speak in Jack's voice until you reach the security door. I will tell you the password to open it at the appropriate time. (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) Zero (If present): As my voice changes/I cannot help but feel wrong/I sound like a jerk Maya (If present): This is interesting technology. I wonder how it -- oh, God, I sound atrocious. Axton (If present): Testing? Testing one two? One two. And now I have the voice of a douchebag. Great. Salvador: (If present): Uh... is this thing working? Woah. That's weird. Angel: AAGH! Handsome Jack: You seriously thought you could hide from me, Angel? Is that what you thought? Say goodbye to your friend, Angel. Say it. Angel: See you soon. Roland: You found a way past the final door to Angel's control core, huh? Well, she's kept up her part of the bargain, surprisingly. Time to return the favor. Come on back and we'll steal ourselves a Vault Key. (Vault Hunter returns to Crimson Raiders HQ in Sanctuary ...) Lilith: This isn't a discussion. You're not going without me. Period. Roland: Look, I need you here protecting Sanctuary. If this turns out to be a trap, I need you to keep these people safe. Lilith: Is this because Angel told me not to come?! It is, isn't it Roland: Lilith -- dammit, would you just trust me? Okay? Lilith: If you get killed, I'm going to be really pissed. Roland: Noted. Lilith: If you live, I'm tearing those clothes right off your body. Mordecai: Eughh -- Lilith, we're standing right here! Nobody wants to hear that! Roland: Also... also noted. Brick: Go on... (Vault Hunter turns in the mission to Roland.) Roland: Time to think up some memorable last words. Category:Transcripts